AMOR PROHIBIDO
by Lightning Killer y Oscuris
Summary: Esta es la historia de amor de una alicornio y un batpony ella de la realeza el un simple cadete Lograra vencer este gran amor?actualización cap 10
1. el inicio

Hola este lean nada mas no dire mas

amor prohibido era de noche en coltalia y dos amantes se reunian a la luz del astro para su ultima noche en el reino de una yegua de la realeza el un vampiric esta es la historia de blood star y lightning killer -blood viniste te extrañe tanto-dijo la yegua besando al vampiric -si yo tambien mi valkiria nocturna-  
-basta de tengo un regalo pero tendras que esperar hasta media noche-  
-esta bien todo por ti-dijo el macho resoplando despues de la platica emprendieron vuelo hasta llegar al bosque libre ahi se adentraron hasta llegar a un claro lleno de gerberas nocturnas un lago de cristalinas aguas y luz de luna el lugar perfecto para dos amantes -blood la sorpresa era ...-  
-que sucede-  
-eres tu al que ... le entregare mi virginidad-  
-pero,¿estas segura? - dijo el semental con preocupacion -si tu eres el pony que amo-  
-esta bien si estas segura-

que les parecio el inicio si un poco corto pero bueno soy nueva sigan esta historia miiiil gracias 


	2. planeando el escape

Hola este es el segundo capitulo lean y este fic va a ser corto le calculo uno capitulos mas el epilogo asi que si mas preambulos la historia

El escape

Al dia siguiente la pareja decidio elegir a donde escaparian el eligio el imperio de cristal pero la yegua contradijo porue seria el primer lugar donde su tia buscaria asi que propuse el reino grifo el consintio y procedieron á buscar algo de comer

Light: espera blood ya se que la pony posteriormene su cuerno brillo y aparecio un gran pay de manzana mientras en otro lugar

PONYVILLE

Applejack: al fin he terminado mi precioso pay ,apuesto por mi granja que a la abuela le encantara

De repente el pay desaparecio y en su lugar habia un monton de bits

Apple: pero que corrales

PRESENTE

Blood : de donde lo scaste.

Light: hun poco corto ay cosas que nunca se mientras se reia

Despues de comer emprendieron vuelo para iniciar el viaje pero antes ,la alicornio alico ambos un hechizo de transformacion para pasar yegua paso de ser una alicornio amarilla elctrico de crin azul a una pegaso de piel crema y melena azul blancuzco con cutie mark de un arco de hielo,en cambio el bat pony paso de ser blanco a zul oscuro y melena negra con cutie mark de una galaxia,para despues salir volando hacia el imperio grifo

Pues que les parecio para los que se pregunten como son los personajes son:

Lightningkiller: yegua alicornio de lomo amarillo,crin azul,cm de dos rayos y una katana en medio

Blood star: semental bat pony de lomo blanco,crin negra con una raya azul,cm de tres gotas de sangre cayendo a una copa

¿Reviews? 


	3. la vita in amore

Hoy un nuevo cap ahora les voy a actualizar cada fin de semana,por el cole y cosas asi asi que lean

Capitulo 3: el imperio grifo

En el cap anterior

Nos iremos al imperio la yegua y alzaron vuelo a el imperio grifo,no sin antes cambiar su aspecto .

PRESENTE

Y volando llegaron a los pastizales,hogar de las cebras,ahi fueron recibidos por unos familiares de una zebra que vivia en el everfree,les contaron su historia y ellos les ayudaron,despues pasaron por taura hogar de los minotauros,despues de varios dias de viaje llegaron a el imperio grifo ahi entraron y llegaron a una casa que lucia un poco abandonada,ahi tocaron.

Light: g,ya llegamos.

¿?: quien es

Light: soy Lightning Gilda

La grifo abrio la puerta y se pudo ver su aspecto era una grifo ,completamente cafe ,pico amarillo cabeza blanca y las puntas de las plumas lilas, la adultes se hacia pesente y junto a ella un pequeño grifo de plumas negras,con cabeza blanca y pico amarillo,respondia por el nombre de arrow

Gilda: como estas Light,ha pasado mucho desde que te vi

Light: si gilda,oye recuerdags a blood.

Gilda: como no ,el afortunado que se gano el amor de una princesa.

Light: pues viene conmigo,y por cierto quien es el pequeñin.

Gilda: es mi hijo se llama arrow,saluda arrow es tu tia light.

Arrow: hjo..hola li...light.

Gilda: es un poco timido,pero no pas nada

Light: blood ven aca

Llamo la alicornio al batpony, el estaba observando unos puestos de pescado,saboreandolo pero al escuchar la voz de su alicornio, fue corriendo

Blood: que paso

Light: recuerdas a gilda

Blood: claro y el es

Light: arrow

Blood: lindo nombre y como te va campeon

Arrow: bien

Gilda: pasen ,les servire de comer

Los dos pasaron y despues de comer gilda les ofrecio una habitacion ahi se quedaron dormidos abrazados el uno al otro

3 meses despues

La pareja consigio una casa en la orilla de un lago, el lago griffantes para ser precisos,ella consigio trabajo como niñera de una pequeña hija de una pegaso que huyo de equestria ,la pequeña era una pegaso de lomo azul cian de crin lila,su cutie mark era de una nota de la sobre un corazon se llamaba lila song, el consiguio trabajo como maestro de vuelo de pequeños grifos su primer alumno fue arrow, ellos se casaron un mes despues de llegar

Plaza principal,reino grifo

Light/Lila: luz de luna,luciernagas brillando ,pide un deseo y luego saluda jajajaja

Light: li hoy iremos con blood y arrow sale

Lila: sale, ya quiero ver a arrow y blood

30 minutos despues

Light: hola besando al semental

Arrow/Lila: iiiiiuuu

Blood: bueno niños ,hoy aprenderemos a aletear

Los niños comenzaron a aletear rapidamente,Lila fue laprimera en llegar a la marca y Arrow lo consiguio con ayuda de blood

Arrow: sii ya pude volar

Lila : yo tambien

Los cuatro salieron asia la casa de Arrow ,luego de dejar a Arrow llegaron a casa de lila,les abrio la puerta una yegua pegaso de color azul claro con crin fucsia con cutie mark de un biberon respondia por mathern love

Love: hola chicos ,hola lila como les fue hoy

Lila: bien mama ya puedo volar la potra aleteando mientras se alzaba unos metros

Love: felicidades hija

Despues a medio camino Lightning se desmayo

Que paso ahora , despertara no se pierdan el proximo capitulo

Que onda creo que ahora la historia va a ser de unos 15 capitulos pero no se preocupen hbra secuela adios mis lectores

¿Reviews? 


	4. mother love

Otro capitulo uuf no se como pienso esto bueno muchas Gracias a silverwolf850 y a scrittore passione por su apoyo sin mas

Mother Love

Despues de llegar a su casa y depositar a la alicornio en la cama salio volando a buscar un Doctor ,despues de revisar a la alicornio y guardar sus cosas dijo.

Doctor:felicidades esta usted embarazada

Blood: que estas QUE!

Light:sorpresa

El Doctor salio por la puerta para dejar hablar a la pareja a solas,despues de una larga charla la alicornio dijo

Light:bueno seria una sorpresa pero se arruino, pero te lo explicare.

Flashback Era una hermosa noche en griffington y dos ponis festejaban su luna de miel en el prestigioso hotel the flyers los pony despues de entrar a la habitacion la alicornio entro al baño y salio con una bata azul transparente y dijo

Advertencia contenido lemon

Light: blood querido este sera mi regalo de bodas para ti .el semental en cuanto la vio se quedo embobado por la hermosa figura de su alicornio y ni tardo ni perezoso comenzo a besarla apasionadament e la alicornio se sorprendio al principio' pero luego correspondio el beso para empezar una feroz batalla de lenguas despues de unos minutos se separaron siendo unidos unicamente por un fino hilo de saliva,despues el bat pony recosto a la yegua suavemente en la gran cama y comenzo a penetrarla primero comenzo suavemente,luego a medida que su yegua se lo pedia aumentaba mas y mas el ritmo.

Light: aah bl...blood no pares sigue mas fuerte aah

Blood: seguro mein valkiria

Despues de incesantes horas el semental sintio que se venia y dijo.

Blood: Light voy a explotar

Light:pues aah hazlo dentro de mi aah

Despues de descansar unos minutos la yegua paso su cola por la nariz del bat pony y dijo.

Light:vamos que no quieres otro poco la yegua poniendose a cuatro patas ahi el semental comenzo a embestirla

Light:aah Blood no aah pares mas fuerte .dijo la yegua ya con la lengua de fuera y la mirada perdida por el placer sentido

Despues de varias semental se vino dentro de la yegua la cual al sentir el esperma de su amado dio un grito de placer y cayo en la cama.

Light:blood eso fue lo mejor que hayamos la yegua sobre el pecho del semental

Blood:ylo creo amor .dijo el besar a su yegua y quedarse dormido

Fin Flashback

Light: y fue justo ese dia ase como 3 meses

Blood: pues al fintndre un pequeñin estoy muy feliz, no me lo puedo creer pronto sere papa, voy a ser instante se asomo por la ventana y grito -VOY A SER PAPA!-y un grifo que estaba por ahi grito -Y QUE GARRAS ME IMPORTA!-desde ese instante el y la alicornio vivieron felices durante los 6 meses siguientes

FINdel capitulo

Hola amigos mi primer lemon me siento sucia eeh no es cierto lo que si es que si no les gusta mi trabajo ni modo y de nuevo agradezco de antemano a silverwolf850 y a scrittore passione por su ayuda asi que cha chao 


	5. real birth

Holaaaa otro capitulo y especial ya veran sin mas

Real birth

Era una hermosa noche y una alicornio de melena ondulante volaba junto a mun bat pony a la luz de la luna, la alicornio poseia un prominente estomago por su embarazo,ambos voladores charlaban sobre el estado de la yegua cuando de repente.

Light:au

Blood:que paso.

Light:el bebe ya viene

Blood:QUE! Rapido sube a mi lomo

Despues de unos minutose llegaron al hospital ahi una enfermera los recibio y los llevo a una habitacion para la yegua mientras avisaba al medico,mientras tantoel batpony llamaba a gilda y iba por unas cosas para la alicornio..en eso gilda dejo con su esposo a Arrow y fue volando al hospital.

Mientras Tanto

Hospital principal,habitacion 315

Light : hola gilda y Arrow

Gilda:lo deje con red fire

Light:bueno en un momento llegara el Doctor

Gilda: esperemos que sea un niño o niña muy sano

En lo que ellas charlaban llego un medico un grifo de plumas negras cabeza blanca respondia por Doctor claws, el medico comenzo a hablar con la alicornio.

Doctor:benas noches Lightning como ha estado

Light:bien Doctor y usted

Doctor:bien pero lr favor no me llame Doctor tuteame

Light:esta bien claws pero no venias a la yegua señalando su abdomen

Claws:oh si, enfermera heart traigame una camilla ,llevaremos a la paciente al el grifo mientras checaba la dilatacion de la alicornio.

Light:va a ser cesarea Doctor.

Claws:lmentablemente pero es que ya tienes 9 de dilatacion y no quiero complicaciones ,porque al ser la primera pony en dar a luz aqui pues.

En eso llego el batpony con una mochila con cosas para ella y el bebe,preguntando.

Blood:d que me perdi?

Light: nada querido solo ya me van a llevar al quirofano

Blood: ok,Doctor puedo entrar con ella .

Claws:lo siento,pero no solo puede entrar la paciente,ya que el espacio es muy reducido.

Blood:beno suerte querida.

2 horas despues

El batponyy a grifo se encontraban en la sala de espera ,el nervioso semental se encontraba a mas no poder escuchando los gritos de su esposa que estaba dando a luz a su retoño.

Light:aaaaaah

Cirujano: puje princesa,puje

Light: QUE CRE QUE ESTOY HACIENDO!.

En cuanto la grifo escucho eso dijo al nervioso semental.

Gilda:quieres esconderte e mi casa .

Light: BLOOD NO TE ESCAPARAS ESTA VEZ!.

Despues de varias e incesantes horas la alicornioecucho un pequeño llanto a lo que el Doctor dijo.

Doctor:flicidades es un lindo y saludable alicornio macho.

La alicornioa cargar al pequeño alicornio lloro ,el potro era un alicornio con alas de murcielago completamente negro,de crin naranja la cual se movia un poco como si hubiera viento,de ojos rojos de murcielago..despues el doctor salio a avisar que ya podian pasar ,a lo cual un tropel conducido por Blood entro a la habitacion y la alicornio hablo.

Light: Blood acercate conoce a tu bebe, tu elije el nombre.

Blood:se parece a mi abuelo tiene la piel de tu madre y los ojos de mi padre , se me acaba de ocurrir dark eclipse ,porque es una combinacion de la noche de tu madre y el sol de tu tia.

Light:e un hermoso nombre,hola pequeñin soy tu mama y tu nombre es dark cua to la yegua dijo el nombre el pequeño se rio y el pequeño Arrow,que habia llegado con su padre y lila y su madre,dijo.

Arrow:parece que le gusta el nombre

Light: quieres cargarlo Arrow

Arrow:se..segura tia

Light:anda amigo no pasa nada

El pequeño grifo tomo al potro en brazos y este se rio y bostezo,el grifo le entrego el bebe a la alicornio .seguidamente todos salieron y dejaron a la alicornio para que estuviera con el potro.

Fin del capitulo

Hola amigos mios si esa era la sorpresa un yeey no se la esperaban eeeh nos vemos el domingocho okno Adioos 


	6. aviso importante

**AVISO IIMPORTANTE **

**Desafortunadamente me encuentro en un raro bloqueo creativo yyyyy por esa razón no he subido capitulo los que tengan alguna idea mandenmela por pm no sean tímidos **

**Gracias**

**Lightning Killer**


	7. la noticia parte: 1

**S**Han pasado varios días desde el nacimiento del príncipe alicornio y la yegua mando una carta a su madre como anónimo que equestria tenia un nuevo príncipe,mas lo que lightning no habia escrito era que también había nacido una pequeña alicornio de alas de suaves plumas ,de un pelaje negro como la noche,una melena morada y unos ojos iguales a los de nightmare Moon ,ella no lo había escrito ya que en un libro que había leído hace 13 años decía que había una profecía

Flasback

_Vemos a una lightning de 12 años en la biblioteca real acompañada de una unicornio blanca de crin rosa pastel de ojos morados y cutie mark de tres flores de lis que respondía por fleur de lis ,buscando un objeto que la joven princesa necesitaba._

_Te lo digo fleur,necesitó leer ese libro ,son profecías que la reina de los alicornios ,osea mi tratara,tratara,tratara y muchos tártaras mas abuela la joven princesa mientras buscaba sobre una repisa un libro._

_Si lo se light ,pero,como sabes que esta aquí.dijo la unicornio con preocupación_

_ Lo se porque el libro brilla cuando un descendiente directo de artemisa lo busca y además .dijo la alicornio_

_AQUI ESTAS,OH la yegua antes de caer de la escalera en la que estaba_

_La unicornio al ver esto corrió hacia la princesa y la ayudo a levantarse._

_Ahora vemos a la princesa leyendo un libro quedecia_

_Dentro de 10,000 años_

_Una alicornio nocturna ,descendiente de la luna,tendrá dos potros._

_Una alicornio y un alicornio ,uno llevara a ladestrucción a su mundo_

_El otro lo salvara,mas sin embargo _

_Si la cutie mark determina un destino de paz y amor_

_En el alicornio que destruiría a su mundo _

_Este se salvara y olimpa vivirá un día mas_

_Estos dos alicornioserán los portadores de darkness _

_Y lightness los fénix de la luz y oscuridad _

_Fin_

_Bah que tontería ,soy hija de la luna y no creo que eso la joven princesa cerrando el libro_

fin flashback

Lo siento madre pero mi pequeña black ,no sseguirá el destino de shotting la alicornio mientras abrazaba a la pequeña black sweetness y al pequeño dark eclipse

10 años después

Vemos a una familia de equinos caminando por las calles ,tres de ellos eran alicornio y el otro un pony murciélago ,la yegua alicornio que parecía la madre llevaba en su lomo a dos potras de unos cuantos meses en unos portabebes(parecidos a los de los bebes cake),la yegua iba feliz junto a su familia una que nunca habría podido tener si Se hubiera quedado en canterlot de rrepente escucho que un joven grifo preggonaba

_extra,,extra_

_Embajadores de equestria en el reino grifo,_

_Se sospecha que vienen por la princesa equestriana desparecida_

_Extra,Extra_

Lightning lleyó el periódico que decía

EMBAJADORES EQUESTRIANOS EN EL REINO GRIFO

se sospecha que los embajadoresfan y pantts y fleur de lis vienen al reino grifo en busca de la desaparecida princesa equestriana

Se dice que lady fleur de lis era amiga cercana de la princesa,y que viene en busca de ella ,ante la llegada de los embajadores,la reina grifo

Takara a organizado un baile en honor a los embajadores,se espera que la alicornio se presente junto a su familia

Les iremos informando

Al leer eso lightning se emociono ,al fin vería a su querida amiga ...Fleur de lis

**hola mi qquerido publico un nuevo capitulo yay ,este capitulo fue idea de mi querido Asistente oscuris ( hola yo soy hermano de camil...AUCH) ya te he dicho que no digas mi nombre sopenco abraham ( oye tu tampoco digas mi nombre) yo digo lo que quiera es mi fic además tu solo diste un 10 % de las ideas yyyy tueres 90 % de la actitud de rainbow dah y 10% de rarity adiós queridos lectores ( adiós)**


	8. el inicio parte 2

_R_

hola** aquí lightning( y** ooscoris** el mas guapo,ingenioso,inteligente eeeh que se me olvida) el charlatán ( si eso...OYE¡)jajajaja siempre caes bueno ahora**

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

la noticia

spués de unas horas . el palacio,fancy pants y fleur de lis llegaron ,la unicornio llevaba un vestido blanco y rosa y el unicornio llevaba su traje de siempre ,fleur al llegar de inmediato empezo a buscar entre la multitud a la que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga ,en cuanto la encontro fue con ella y le dijo casi llorando.

Light,light eres tu ,te extrañe la yegua

Fleur eres tu .dijo la alicornio sorprendido

Si soy yo...vuelve a canterlot ,tu madre te extraña toddos ,hasta whithe star,tu la unicornio

El ya no es mi prometido,yo ya estoy casada y tengo 4 maravillosos la alicornio

La unicornio sorprenddida ,le pregunto todo lo que habia pasado y la princesa se lo conto todo,al final cuando la fiesta acabo ,las dos yeguas salieron al jardin,pero la unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno pero cuando lo apago en su lugar habia una gran alicornio...Celestia

Tia la joven alicornio

Hola, con que era cierta esa carta,pero por lo que me doy cuenta , hay un maldito alicornio oscuro de por celestia con recelo,apareciendo en sus cascos a black sweetnes

la alicornio con sorpresa

Mmmmm,creo que no seria lindo que ella celestia con un tono sadico

SUELTALA con furia

Mmmm,no lo creo primero tendras que luchar celestia soltando a la potra y activanddo una transformacion que se autodenominaba solar flare

Solar,esto es entre tu y la oven alicornio activando a Dark Nova Moon...

**suspenso Muahahahaaha soy muy mala tendran que esperar hasta mañana,y si ya vieron el summary ,necesito 5 ocs ( error mio ,puse 10 jijiji) callate,bueno es uno por cada uno puuede ser alicornio( solo hay cupo para uno) ,pegaso,unicornio,terrestrw,grifo,cebra,minotauro,dragon por pm y los escogere y pueden mandarme como creen que sean solar flare y dark nova moon adios **


	9. la gran batalla

**holis ,para los que no hallan entendido lo de celestia,para mi cada alicornio tiene su propio lado oscuro,no se si me explico bien( si y yo soy el idiota) callate oscuris ,bueno sin mas amor prohibido**

**(Gracias gunsmith por tuOC )c**

**Amor prohibido**

Despues de transformarse ,ambas alicornios invocaron sus armas ,celestia la alabarda solar( como en the fall of the cristal empire),y lightning la katana del rayo,armas tan poderosas dignas de un dios( o claro un alicornio), celestia fue la pprimera en atacar ,lanzo su alabarda hacia lightning, pero esta la esquivo sin ningún problema,luego Lightning ataco lanzo un rayo eléctrico tan poderoso capaz de matar a 5 dragones adultos ,celestia lo esquivvo por poco ,horas después la pelea iba en favor de lightning ,ya que,, al ser hija de luna( Nightmare Moon) tenia ventaja al ser una poni nocturna y como era de noche aprovecho su poder,pero después de un tiempo amaneció y perdió su fuerza celestia fue ganando terreno,a tal grado de provocarle heridas graves a lightning ,ya cuando esta estaba a punto de caer,grito.

INVOCACION,HIPER GUNSMITH .grito la alicornio

En seguidapareció un pegaso café ,de crin negra y roja de cutiemark de una ráfaga de viento,sus ataques son tornado legendario ,paralización ,explosión legendaria y golpe boreal,este en cuanto apareció se trono los cascos y el cuello y dijo.

Ya era hora de que alguien ,me el pegaso con cierto recelo

Lo siento gunsmith ,pero no hay tiempo de tutonterías necesito tu ayuda ,necesito que vallas lo mas rápido posible y le digas a blood que se lleve a los niños y también ve a zerzura y dile a green que el día ha la alicornio con determinación

A la ordencapitan,.dijo gunsmith mientras despegaba

**holis estuvo ccorto por falta de tiempo mañane les subiré uno mas largo adios**


	10. el descenlace ( de la batalla)

**holaaaaaa , como estais, yo muy bien,gracias lay la por tu OC hoy aparezera sin mas**

Amor prohibido

El descenlace

Minutosdespués ,Lightning se encontraba acorralada entre la pared y la espada ( literalmente)ya que celestia tenia su alabarda en el cuello de Lightning, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de dar el golpe de gracia , un zarpaso le rasguño la cara y le dejo una marca en su ojo izquierdo,cuando volteo , se encontró con un gran dragón, de piel y ojos verdes y escamas negras de alas plateadas y grandes colmillos junto con una alicornio de pelaje negro de crin dorada ,ojos rojos y cutie mark de una estrella de siete picos y un escudo,ambos Llevaban armas el ddragón unas garras de plata junto con dos shurikens(armas ninnja)de obsidiana y la alicornio llevaba una gran espada de diamante y mango de obsidiana ,Lightning al verlos sonrio y dijo.

Siempre es así,me salvan el pellejo casi a punto de con ironía la peliazul

Ja ,deja de jugar ylevantate darkness mientras con el ala le entregaba un frasco con un liquido ón sanadora ,tomate la y sobrevivirás

La alicorniobebió el liquido y enseguida ,la alicornio negra de crin morada y ojos vivaces,recuperó la salud y tomo su arma con las alas y dijo alegre.

Como en los viejos sonriente

Como en los viejos tiempos .dijeron las dos alicornio ,el dragón y el pegaso alegres

Todos se lanzaroon Asia celestia ,este a al verse sin oportunidad ,al estar frente a darkness knife,green tomoko storm ,gunsmith y Dark nova ,se teletransporto hacia canterlot ,no sin antes volverse celestia de nuevo,el equipo al haber triunfado celebro,pero fue muy pronto ,porque todos desaparecieron y aparecieron en lugares y con enemigos diferentes ,darkness en un desierto con un dragón de arena,green con un changeling de agua , gunsmith con un alicornio de sombras y Lightning con la misma celestia.

Celestia ,que les la alicornio

Nada,simplemente los envíe con MI ESCUADRON DE LA celestia

La alicornio,eldragón y el pegaso derrotaron a sus enemigos,pero con las alicornio era diferente ,la balanza estaba equilibrada ,ambas tenían el mismo poder ,solo que Lightning tenia un arma secreta,su tío y su primo.

CELESTIA...RECUERDAS A GLIMMER Y A

con enojo

No ,no mecallaré ellos eran mi primo y mi tío,que en paz desxancen ,ellos no hubieran querido la alicornnio

Lightning pov

Mi idea era distraer a celestia para colocarle un anillo antimagia ,tengo suerte ya que, mi mayor hechizo es la magia de sombras ,con ella le puedo mostrar a cualquiera un sueño alegre o de miedo ,con ella opte por uno dalegría y funciono ya que logre colocarle el anillo y así derrotarla...

Les


End file.
